Hellboy 3: Little Hellgirl
by Reylene
Summary: Red and Liz have a baby girl name May and she looks like her father with red skin and she just wants to join the human world how will it turn out?
1. Summary

This is my story about Hellboy 3 and what this story is about that Red and Liz have a daughter name May and the name I got it from a girl who also wrote a story about Hellboy daughter but I'm not copying that story. Well this story where May wants to be part in the human world since she is half human but the she got more of her father's look because she's red skin so let's just read along in her story!


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story I write about Hellboy and well I'm still working on it but here's the first chapter and hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Ch. 1 **

Liz and Red where just talking in their secrete place in Liz new room and that's red's room with all the cats they finally end up getting married and well Liz was expecting a child and they were talking where the baby will sleep or what they will name her, "look ill remove this desk and put the baby here?" said Red "next to the big kitty box?" responded Liz, Red started to think again and there he had another idea "okay I got it will be right here next to us but it's going on your side" added Red "ha well I'm sorry but mostly at night when babies cry that daddy has to get up so I know she will be quiet in the day" said Liz and red just made a face. So Red set up the crib for the baby and it look nice and then they both sit to talk about the names "if it's a boy it will be Erik and if it's a girl it will be Anna" said Liz "I was thinking if it's a boy his name will be spike and if girl blue" said Red "okay first the baby will not be name after your cats." Said Liz then the red cue came out and it was time to go to work and it was in the museum some kind of beast attacked the museum, and they rushed over there with the whole crew of freaks and FBI. Abe started to investigate for some clues and Liz goes with red to find any other weird thing, and they keep looking around until in a room they hear some roaring noisy and they got ready to go in then they both see this weird alien creature and he was about to jump on them until Red shot him and the alien started running and Red went after him and Liz was going to follow but then her stomach started hurting really bad that she scream in pain and had to bend down and then Abe finds her and he tries to help "Abe the baby is coming the baby is coming" yelled Liz and Abe took her right away in the cars back to the place and they took her very fast and Abe tried to make contact with Red but no responded so back with red he was still chasing the alien until it went down the sewers and there they had a little fight but at the end Red shot him and he was gone and he turns on the speaker. "Red I'm sorry but I have some wonderful news Liz is having the baby" said Abe Red puts a shocking face "Now?" asked Red "Yes" said Abe "Now, now?" red asked more "YES! My good friend hurry" said Abe "I'm going to be a father" said Red and he rushed to the place, he finally made it and he rushed to the nursery room where Liz was surrounded by doctors and he went in next to Liz and the doc tells Liz to push hard and Liz screamed while Red holding her hand and after 4 pushes the baby finally came out they ask what it is "It's a baby red girl" said the doctor and he showed the baby to them and Liz smiled and Red with his mouth open that he actually faints and without knowing Abe was recording everything on his mind and the doctors help red out and when he wakes up they tell him Liz is in another room and he walks over there and opens the door and see's his wife holding his baby girl and when he got closer to see his daughter closer she was a very beautiful and she got more looks of her father she had her red skin, little baby horns, and out of nowhere from the blankets a little tale came out but she also got some looks from her mother she had her beautiful black raven hair and 2 normal arms and hands and her brown eyes. "Can I hold her Liz" asked Red "of course you can Red, here gently" said Liz passing the baby girl to red and he hold her closer and right in that moment red felt gentle and he loved her very much "so what will her name be?" asked Red "I was thinking May" said Liz Red looked confused " May? Why?" asked Red "because May was the month when me and you met for the first time" responede Liz and Red liked that "So you are our little May welcome home kiddo" said Red and gave the baby a kiss in the forehead and then one to Liz.


End file.
